


Pause

by Berty



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray knows Ben too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause

His breath shudders when he tries to calm it – ruining the pretence that he has some semblance of control over this. He casts around for something else to focus on; the way the curtains move in the breeze from the window, the way the twilight changes the colours of all the familiar things in their bedroom, the way the wool blanket scratches and prickles against his sweaty back, but none of them are sufficient to attract his attention for more than an instant, when his body is screaming its need.

"Easy," Ray whispers against the skin of his abdomen, hot mouth, hot breath, making the hairs on his forearms rise. "We have all night."

Ben swallows, attempting to find enough moisture to reply, but all that comes out is a hoarse, croaking sound.

This seems to please Ray no end, and he chuckles as he slips up beside Ben in the almost darkness to kiss his wordless mouth. Ben lets him, using this distraction to recover a little composure, and although Ray's kisses are sweet and deep and intoxicating, they are not as intense as the other sensations that Ray has been teasing from his body.

Ray has been moving over him for what feels like hours, using his fingers, hands, mouth and tongue for the most part, but resorting to other means to provoke new and interesting sensations. Ray's mastery with Ben's lanyard and his skill with a simple glass of icy water have had Ben at breaking point a dozen times already tonight. But each time Ray has stopped, easing back just before the wave breaks, leaving Ben trembling and aching.

"Please, Ray," Ben whispers when Ray stops to rub his wet lips over Ben's dry ones. He must have said it a hundred times since they undressed, in varying degrees of desperation. "Please."

Ray draws back a little and gazes into his eyes, looking for something. "You had enough?" he asks with a soft smile.

And that's an impossible question to answer. How can it ever be enough? To be the sole focus of all Ray's energy and ingenuity and intensity – Ben will never have had his fill of that. Never. So he doesn't reply. To speak would be to lie, no matter what his answer were. No, he hasn't had enough. Yes, he wants to come.

But Ray knows him - knows all of him. Ray knows that Ben says yes when he wants to say no, that he does things because he should, not because he wants to, that he overthinks everything.

Ray's smile is shining as he nods and disappears from view. His hands are gentle now as he lifts Ben's heavy, uncoordinated leg, pushing it back, rocking him, curling him to Ray's exacting specification, opening him up. Ben feels the touch of Ray's jaw, the stubble scraping the sensitive skin of his buttocks before the hot, slick swipe of his tongue finds his entrance and laps at him.

Ray's other hand is slow and dextrous, finding the neatly trimmed end of his lanyard and gradually loosening its bite into the base of his cock. Once released, Ben can't help the blissful whimper that escapes him, and when Ray's tongue becomes hard and presses into him, he comes undone.

The intensity with which he ejaculates steals his very reason for a while and the world fades away in a vista of whiteness. When Ben rejoins his lover they are curled together, Ray's head on his shoulder, Ray's fingers tracing patterns through the slickness on his belly and chest.

If he could speak he would, if he had an ounce of energy left in his body he would wrap Ray in an endless embrace. Thankfully Ray knows this about him too, because he can't.

With effort, he rolls his head until his nose is full of the scent of Ray's hair and sweat. Ray flattens his palm over Ben's heart and sleep comes swiftly.

Fin


End file.
